The Chronicles Of Jaden Korr
by Gall-4185
Summary: My fiction detailing the history of my RPG character,Jaden Korr. This fiction will tell his history from his traing through to his arrival in the RPG world. Hope you enjoy this.Chapter 5 now up
1. The Chronicles begin

Author's Note: This fiction will feature aspects of The Guyver,and as such those aspects are the copyright of their creators. No profit shall be made from this work. At a later date,some characters who are the RPG creations of a friend of mine may make an appearance but only with his permission. Hope you all enjoy this anyway,time to start work on chapter 2 :P

"Towering spires gleam beneath the twin moons of this planet. Distant stars fuel the dreams of youth and the wisdom of the Laicaryn leaders. The pale blue sun of this system shone on the world of Lúcrayn during its daylight hours,night heralded by sunsets of brilliant amethyst and dawns tinged by emerald rays. Upon such a world the Laicaryn flourished,a long lived race by our standards,each Laicaryn could easily expect to see three centuries pass during their days,until some tragedy befell them. Janus was their ruler,thrust into power when his own father fell to unnatural illness. Though kindly to his people,he was strict with his only son,forcing him down the path to become the greatest military leader in the history of their world. Lectures on the greatest tacticians known to the Laicaryn from an early age,not to mention endless hours of martial training before being sent to the Academy.

A towering white granite structure stood near the Palatial High Council Chambers, Flying buttresses and sculptured elevations showed the craftsmanship of an ancient age,before the Laicaryn advanced to the use of rare metals and synthetic surfaces to create more practical solutions to architectural situations. A grand entrance hall filled with sculptures of graduates who had went on to lead the Laicaryn forces to greatness. Into such an environment,the quiet house Prince Jaden Korr was ushered,spurred on by the dreams of his father. But to his teachers he was just one face among the dozen new pupils that they would be training this year. Prestige would be earned by various means,including trials of combat using practise weapons,but also by demonstrating knowledge of tactics and history.

Trials of combat were common,as fellow classmates hoped to gain some reputation by besting the quiet child of their ruler. Originally wielding Djára blades,Jaden was often bested and found himself needing to find a weapon which suited his tall and slender frame. Eventually his teachers introduced him to the Tjúr Blade,a shaft with an angular blade at either end. Perfectly balanced in its defencive and offencive capabilities,the Tjúr blade rested easily in Jaden's hands. Hours turned to days turned to weeks as Jaden attempted to learn every intricacy of his weapon of choice. Before retiring for the night,Jaden would spend time cleaning and repairing his blade,as well as etching a series of complex runes along the shaft,a series of emblems to symbolise his growth as a warrior. The sweeping strikes and graceful movements suited his frame and favoured his tactics in battle. His final examination for the year was a Trial of Combat in a series of situations such as ambush,group combat and one on one combat. Jaden's speed and intelligence shone through as several opponents found themselves on the receiving end of his Tjúr blade in the ambush setting. His tactical aptitude led him through the group trials. His one on one trial would face him against the top pupil, Dzhura. Dzhura favoured a long heavy blade and preferred to bully his opponents into a corner before delivering the 'killing' blow. The bout started with an overhead swipe from Dzhura which Jaden avoided by sidestepping and stretching out a foot to unbalance his foe. The muscular Dzhura found himself struggling to pin down the lithe Jaden. Dexterous movements kept Jaden out of the range of Dzhura whilst still dashing in to unbalance his foe. Dzhura was finally forced to rush his opponent,only to be met by the hilt of the Tjúr blade,followed by a swinging heel kick to the back of the head. Dzhura slumped to the ground,slipping back to consciousness as Jaden rested the point of his Tjúr blade against his fallen foe's throat. Jaden stood alone and victorious"

-


	2. Growth of a Warrior

Author's Notes: I know this is being uploaded rather soon after my first chapter but I've been struck with inspiration this evening. I should have chapters three and four up by the weekend. Thanks to Riven for the review,cheers bud

Chapter 2

Jaden Korr went on to Graduate following his success in his combat trials,even a dejected Dzhura managed to finish his training,despite the bruised ego after his lesson that brute force will often be bested by tactics. As Jaden Korr Stood tall in his high collared uniform,befitting a prince of a ruling house,,as he received his graduation award,a hand crafted and engraved Tjúr blade. Each student was being presented with a ceremonial version of their favoured weapon,the greater the craftsmanship the higher the student had ranked in the class. Jaden's weapon glistened,its surface etched with precious metals and set with sparkling emeralds and amethysts. The black platinum blades reflected every aspect of the room around them as Jaden received the flawless masterpiece. From the small crowd bearing witness a pair of diamond blue eyes struggled to shift her gaze from the tall Laicaryn youth,a passionate fire stirring in her heart.

The weeks following Jaden's graduation seemed to be little more than a blur as he took respite to consider his options. Military Intelligence would have suited his tactical mind,but would deny him the joy of combat,surely a waste of his talents. By the same token,enlisting in the Infantry would squander his tactical brilliance. After much deliberation,a trial with the Lúrac squadron,the Laicaryn special forces,was arranged. His training records showed him to be adept at close combat and battlefield tactics,but firepower was something the young prince had no true experience of. A Brejik rifle was issued to him along with orders to report to the unit's personal firing range that afternoon. An intensive course in ranged combat followed,violent green streaks flashing to wards targets with increasing accuracy until the vast majority of his shots were slamming into targets,even those which were moving at high speeds.

Months of service to his world turned into years,as interstellar pirates tried to raid off world Laicaryn assets,only to find themselves facing the Lúrac,inevitably being eliminated or captured with minimal casualties among either the targets or the Lúcar themselves.With each passing mission, recommendations for promotion were filed bearing Jaden's name until eventually they were granted. Jaden Korr eventually found himself in command of the Lúcar when a pirate ambush caught the Lúcar as they were escorting a refugee convoy to safety and killed the captain as he fought to defend the last remaining civilians. As the senior surviving officer,Jaden was granted command.

As years passed,Jaden grew to greater levels of prominence and gained higher positions in the military until he was informed of a young recruit who showed incredible promise but would benefit more from a mentor than from the academy teachers. Jaden offered to keep an eye on this young warrior,Balthamos until he attained a high enough rank which would grant him the privilege of training an apprentice. After witnessing a sparring match between Balthamos and a fellow pupil,Jaden Korr was convinced of the young one's potential.

As he left the academy,diamond blue eyes gazed upon him from afar once more,only this time the lavender eyed warrior returned the gaze with the quickest of glances,catching sight of the radiant beauty of Tinuviel...


	3. The Approaching Threat

Author's Note: Here's chapters 3 & 4 to keep people occupied until I get the next few written

Chapter 3

A grand social event had been arranged to celebrate the marriage of Dzhura, Jaden's opponent in his final trial, to a house Princess. As not only a fellow House royal, but as a Warrior of high rank, Jaden Korr received his invitation in good time, along with a period of leave to recruit replacements for those either lost to battle or retirement. Jaden Korr had already thought about adopting Balthamos into the unit before training him as an apprentice. But first Jaden had to attend the wedding celebration; such were the trappings of rank, especially as Jaden had remained as introverted as he was in his youth. Large social events were not to his liking, he was more suited to small encounters with fewer people. During the actual ceremony, the lavender eyed house prince kept catching glimpses of a golden haired beauty sitting near the front of the Temple. Just who was this beauty who kept floating in and out of his life?

All through the ceremony, Jaden found himself paying less and less attention to the actual ceremony and more and more time looking at the golden haired noble at the front of the temple. Also catching his gaze was his soon to be pupil, Balthamos, who was seated a row or two behind this beauty....

As a former pupil, Dzhura was permitted to use the great hall of the fighter's academy for an occasion such as this. As such, celebratory dances were conducted beneath carvings of martial exploits and sacred weapons, graduation presents for former masters. Once the guests had settled into their seats, Jaden approached the young Balthamos with the offer to join the Lúcar with a view to becoming his apprentice. As the two warriors discussed terms and future missions, the golden haired noble observed from a distance...

Jaden Korr had barely begun to educate Balthamos in the running of a unit when a distress call was received from the outermost colony in Laicaryn space, one hundred and ninety one colonists dead in a surprise attack from the forces of the Creator Empire. Deep Space satellites showed the scale of the attack force to be far beyond the scope for a single unit, even one as gifted as the Lúcar. At the request of his Father, fast approaching retirement from public affairs. Jaden was selected to lead the counter attack. Hours were spent consulting with his protégé concerning attack methods and tactics. Balthamos would lead the rear attack whilst Jaden would coordinate the main assault. Warp jumps lead Jaden's cruiser the _Emerald Fire_ to the beleaguered colony, arriving with weapons charged, scanners selecting targets. At first his force seemed outnumbered as the Creator Warships fired salvos of energy beams ripping through space towards the _Fire, _only for Jaden's ship to return a surprising amount of fire. The main Creator Warship suffered massive damage and began to fall towards the Colony planet. As Balthamos' attack group reverted to real space, Jaden personally led his craft to the surface, ready to face this attack in hand to hand. Challenges were sent to the leader of this attacking force but without reply. With Balthamos in control, Jaden took the fight to his enemy...

As the _Fire _set down and her soldiers disembarked to begin the ground assault, a horrific sight waited to welcome them. Humanoids of varied forms and sizes flooded towards them, some sporting no more than sharp claws and monstrous strength, others firing energy beams from their shoulders. At the rear, a lone demonic figure stood wielding a long scepter, directing his troops. The Lúcar swept into the enemy ranks, firing bolts of energy to cut down their foes while Jaden Korr danced through the Zoanoid ranks like a knife through butter, his Tjúr Blade slicing through chitinous hide, ever closing on the demon leading these beasts. Balthamos' victory blazed across the skies as Jaden found himself face to face with the Zoalord Dazark. That wicked scepter crashed down towards the Laicaryn General, crashing into the ground where he had once stood. Jaden flipped through the air, black mesh armour speckled with dust from the impact, until he landed on both feet with his blade held in a mid guard. Dazark lunged, only to be met with the cold blade against his fingers, severing several. The Zoalord howled in pain and rage as Jaden hefted his weapon one handed and launched it like a javelin. The black platinum blade slid into the gaping maw of the beast, slicing into flesh and piercing the brain. Cries of agony fell hollow as blood seeped from around the blade, the giant demon slumping to his knees. The lavender eyed General stepped forward and wrenched his weapon from the beast's mouth, twisting as he did so to remove the head. The Laicaryn had survived the first assault of the Creator's...

In the days following his return home, Jaden was rarely found anywhere but the secluded beach which he owned. This had become Jaden's private sanctuary, his training ground, his escape from the pressures of his life. A monolith of Black granite stood tall in the serene sands, seeming out of place to a passerby but once a soul had sat and watched the sunrise around this tower of cold stone, the world seemed a beautiful place.

A festival had been organized for two main reasons. Firstly to celebrate the retirement of Janus, the father of Jaden, as he stepped down from two centauries of civic leadership. Secondly, this celebration was to congratulate the returning warriors on their victory. As heroes, the two commanding officers were awarded with promotions, before their due time. Jaden Korr was promoted to the rank of High General while Balthamos was awarded command of the Lúcar

As the band struck up, Jaden crossed the dance floor towards the girl who had been haunting his dreams.

"Most beautiful of ladies, may I have this dance?" The Laicaryn General bowed his head, partly to hide the blush in his cheeks "I would be honoured if you would accept Lady...?"

"The lady Tinuviel would gladly accept such an offer from the heroic Jaden Korr" she said as she took his extended hand before being swept onto the dance floor. The tall slender warrior slid his agile frame through the steps of the popular dance of the time, his breath taking partner matching his steps with her eloquent movements, golden hair shimmering in the pale light, blue eyes sparkling when she looked at him. Only one thing marred the moment, the chilling glare from Balthamos...

Sun was setting across the sand and the ocean waves as Tinuviel sat watching Jaden train, trying to perfect a new technique: the Kzárk Strike. His blade had just clashed against the black granite when a messenger strode into view, bearing a ritual challenge for the rights of marriage...


	4. Duel for affections

Lavender eyes stared into similar grey orbs across the floor of the crowded and ancient dueling arena. Two curving Djára blades rested easily upon his foe's hips while his own Tjúr sword stood with one blade buried to its hilt in the dusty ground. Such were the penalties placed upon the Laicaryn general. Jaden would face off against his former pupil in this duel, fuelled by the love they shared for one woman, without his weapon even though his opponent was almost his equal in armed combat. Such were the rules for such an honour duel. Jaden stood in his obsidian armour, with emeralds set in the breastplate and gauntlets and silver flames inlaid to form a crucifix between the jewels. Regal blue garments beneath the armour held firm to his flesh, but allowed for graceful movements. His opponent stood in his dull silver armour, with sapphires set upon his torso. An arachnid emblem was etched in pale cyan, appearing to form just below the surface of his armour. Spiked gauntlets wrapped around his forearms and curving blades extended down his spine and legs. A webbed design was inlaid upon his shoulders in gleaming silver. His grey eyes seemed dull and lifeless until he set his gaze on his former mentor, then a blaze of energy caused them to shine ever so slightly.

The traditional proclamation of achievements and ranks took many long minutes as the glories of both men's military careers were recounted followed by thundering applause for each combatant. One spectator alone did not cheer, would not have even were she allowed to. As the subject of the honour duel, she was forbidden from showing favour to either warrior. Heart and mind hoped that both men would see the futility of such an action, especially Balthamos. He was a proud warrior who could one day lead their civilization, if jealousy and envy did not overcome him. Often he was held in a less favourable light than his teacher and close friend. But Jaden held no aspiration to rule, his role was to protect his people through military means. Recently however his thoughts had turned more to marriage. A young golden haired noble had caught his eye, and he hers, until Balthamos announced his intent to court the young Tinuviel. So there she sat in the crowd, hoping one would win her heart, and the other would grow to rule...  
  
The crowd silenced as the siren blared to announce the start of combat. Predictable as always, Balthamos charged headlong only to alter course at the last second and sweep around with both blades cutting high and low. Jaden reacted on sheer instinct and dived between the blades, his heel catching the flat of the high blade to unbalance his opponent. Rolling as he hit the ground, Jaden dived once more to land beside his weapon.  
"The difference between a fighter and a true warrior is the ability to react as if you had practiced that routine a thousand times. To improvise better than most attack in those patterns taught by rote" Jaden chided his former pupil. Wrenching his weapon out of the ground and sending it into a flourish to clear the dust from its edges, the general waited...

Balthamos growled in rage at the confident display by his mentor, such ease with his weapon skills that he could taunt someone who was nearly his equal. Darting to his left, Balthamos swept both of his blades in low before cutting high with one blade and continuing low with the other. Balthamos had delayed the move the move this time so that Jaden could not hope to repeat his diving maneuver on this occasion. Jaden saw the coming attack and swept into motion. The longer blade on his weapon swung in low to deflect the first attack while he ducked and continued the rotation of his weapon to send Balthamos' second blade even higher, whistling over his head. Kicking out with his right foot and planting it just above his foe's kneecap, Jaden kicked off into a forward somersault, his heel cracking against the forehead of his pupil. Balthamos' eyes rolled back in his head as he slumped to the arena floor, barely conscious. Turning to bow to the judges and smile at his beloved, Jaden didn't see Balthamos rise back to his feet but he felt the blade slamming against his well crafted armour...This fight had only just begun.

Pain splintered through the mind of Jaden as Balthamos sneered. Standing over the fallen general with his blades gleaming in the sunlight

Blades crashed together, drawing sparks and straining muscles to breaking point. Sweat ran down the faces of each Laicaryn as he tried to find a way to end this madness. Balthamos was still slightly dazed from the kick while Jaden was having problems moving as gracefully as he should be able to. Balthamos stood a few inches taller and was just as powerfully built as his teacher, but was also many years younger. Balthamos was barely eighty five now, while Jaden had reached the mid point of his second centaury. How many years would span ahead of both of them were it not for madness and jealousy. Blades clashed again and again, neither finding the opening in their opponent's defense that would end this duel...

Jaden's long black hairs swept around his face as he twisted suddenly to avoid a cross slash from Balthamos. Sending his Tjúr sword into a full rotation he cleanly removed one weapon from his protégé's hands. Balthamos knew that he couldn't hope to match Jaden without both his weapons.

"We can end this my friend, I don't want to hurt you" Jaden calmly stated, more out of hope than belief that this could be easily settled. Balthamos' reply was to swing wildly at his 'friend', forcing Jaden to backpedal away from him. Jaden then saw that the ruse had granted Balthamos the opportunity to retrieve his fallen blade, which he promptly did. Wide sweeping rushes were countered by well measured parries. Balthamos relished being on the offensive, all Jaden had to do was build up to his Kzárk Strike, even now he still feared to use it, he still hoped that he could avoid shedding his pupil's blood. One glance at the hate filled eyes of Balthamos showed how hopeless and foolish that sentimentality was. Jaden planted his feet as he began deflecting his opponent's attacks, blade moving in circular motions, showing his intent to the one person who knew what was coming. In the crowd, Tinuviel gasped...

Balthamos mistook Jaden's stationary stance as pure arrogance and set his blades into motion, both combatants creating a whirlwind of motion with their weapons. Balthamos halted the motion of one of his strikes and hopped backwards before diving forwards again, both blades driving towards Jaden's heart...

Jaden Korr saw his chance as Balthamos hopped backwards, shifted his feet and dashed forward. As soon as he saw Balthamos reverse direction he started his attack. Blades sweeping low to high from left to right, he blocked the incoming attacks... Blade to the ground and head ducked he spun past his friend... Pushing into the air, blade cutting through the ground, eyes closed so that he would not witness what he was about to do... Attack rising into an uppercut motion, blade rending armour and flesh alike... Reaching the zenith of his jump before Aiming his blade straight down... His blade buried to the hilt in the ground beside his bleeding pupil... Calling for the medics rather than celebrate his victory... Holding his fallen friend and weeping that it did not have to be this way...

Jaden Korr stood and watched as the medical staff rushed about his fallen opponent while Tinuviel came to his side. Stripped of his armour, his regal blue clothing grew stained with tears as she lent her head upon his shoulder and cried for the fate of her people. Hours after Balthamos had been taken away to the hospital, Jaden and Tinuviel shared their first kiss as a married couple, but it was one tinged with sadness, a regret that both shared about the events of that day. When dawn found them lying in each others arms, Jaden's bride has dealt with her regrets and accepted that her love had no choice but to take such steps. That process would take Jaden Korr many months longer, but he would do his best to repair the gulf between himself and his one time friend...


	5. The Darkest Dawn

Chronicles of Jaden Korr: Chapter Five

In the deepest reaches of Creator Space

Grenúd had never seen such wanton destruction, never mind had to defend against the crimson being who would haunt his sleep for decades to come. The Crimson Devil swung around to attack again, beams of energy lancing through space to impact upon the hull of the Creator flagship. His brutal attacks arced through the air, tying up defenses. Grenúd launched his first battalion of Zoaform troops to try and pin down these monsters. Blood froze in the cold darkness of space as Anubis shredded countless Zoaforms. As costly as these loses were, it allowed Grekzal to fire the ship's forward batteries at the Anti-Organism warrior, before plotting a warp to locate a scouting force near the planet of Lúcrayn...

The Korr Family Residence

A communication unit's incessant beeping roused Jaden Korr from his contented slumber in the arms of his wife. Groggily slipping out of her embrace, he made his way to the comm. unit. Clicking on the receiver switch Jaden found his screen swarmed with status reports. Foremost amongst these images was a recently captured image of a ravaged Creator War Craft, followed by a similarly damaged fleet. Panic crept into his mind, even a damaged Creator fleet of that size would be more than a match for the Laicaryn forces at their current strength. Many were still recovering from the last encounter with the Creator forces and to have to face a greater force could mean the end of his people and all he held dear.

Jaden Korr arrived in the capital to find the city firmly in the grip of panic, weeping families ran through the streets trying to get to a shelter, while a large crowd was gathered outside the headquarters of the defense force demanding some sort of action. Jaden's arrival was heralded by Balthamos stepping through the arched double doors to greet him. Jaden's one time pupil barely acknowledged his former friend, the memory of their duel still haunted both men. The folly of Balthamos and the love the Jaden held for Tinuviel had forever changed their friendship, but only time would tell if such changes were positive.

Facing the High Council of Lúcrayn was no easy task in times of peace but at a time such as this Jaden Korr needed all his strength and tactical brilliance to try and save his people from fear and destruction at the hands of the fleet now approaching their weakest settlements. Jaden had been thinking furiously on his way to this meeting and had devised a few possible plans, but none of them sat comfortably with his moral outlook on life. Deep in his heart Jaden knew that this was the balance point in his life and his choices would have far greater repercussions then he could imagine. Standing uncomfortably in front of a group once led by his father, Jaden Korr spoke to men unaccustomed to military matters and outlined the dire situation.

"Gentlemen, today we awoke to the news that we now face the greatest threat we may ever have. The earliest reports show that a lone and damaged Creator warship warped into the outer reaches of or territory shortly followed by a further dozen crafts: Three more Warships, two Science Relics and several smaller troop transports. Our best estimate of the forces facing us is twelve million Zoanoid troops, augmented by at least 100 higher level Zoaforms and possibly 5 Zoalords. Our current forces number eight million foot troops and two million Exo-Suits. We have access to a further three million artillery units. We will be hard pressed to survive these coming weeks, even if we have overestimated the attacking force. I suggest evacuating all non-combatants as soon as possible followed by deploying orbital range canons outside the city. The surrounding plains will be our first true encounter with the enemy forces, so I suggest we deploy most of the Exo-Suits and tanks as our first line of defense. Infantry will be deployed in ambush positions in the outlaying districts of the city while we send mobile squads out to flank the main enemy columns. Main targets should be the Creator Ships, along with any and all Zoalords. Once we have damaged their command structure, we can begin to strike harder and more often at the main body of troops. If we survive this far, then other options will present themselves, especially as several of our larger towers are self contained spacecraft. It's not a perfect plan but it projects a 15 chance of success, more than 12 greater than any other plan. I would gladly hear you thoughts gentlemen" Jaden slowly exhaled as he waited for one of the assembled councilors to voice their objection to fleeing so quickly. Balthamos spoke first, much to Jaden's surprise "While I would normally disagree with such a plan, in this situation we have little choice. We cannot put innocent lives in jeopardy, and if that means we must fight as long as possible to give those escaping the best chance of survival possible, then so be it "Balthamos spoke confidently, in tones defying his relative youth. With the support of the effective heads of the military behind the plan, the rest of the council set about organizing the evacuation. Dark days lay ahead...

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the gap between chapters,but uni had to take priority over this.I'll try and get more chapters written soon


End file.
